


Save the World

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tara's turn to save the world. 7.22 "Chosen" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: A fill at Comment-Fic for Wildlinggirl who prompted "BtVS, Tara, her turn to save the world."

She feels the spell hit her in the chest.

Feels an unwrapping of things hidden deep down inside her, uncoiling, unfurling, stretching out and filling her up with more power than she'd known. It pours through her blood and slips into her bones, sets her skin alight and makes every muscle in her body sing.

The air breaks from between her lips in a gasp that spins Xander around to face her, brows drawn and eye full of worry. "Tara?"

Her dad was right. She never was just human.

The sword in her hand had felt awkward moments before but now it fits perfectly into her palm, her fingers wrap around the hilt just right. It was heavy before, a practiced heavy that she had grown used to, yes, but now it is almost weightless. Ready to defend and protect.

"Tara?"

Ahead, she can see Kennedy burst into the hall and charge off, down to the battle, down the fight, down to where the world will be saved.

And she's carrying something of Tara's.

Tara steps away from her post, boots set purposeful against the tile. Xander grabs her arm.

"Tara, where are you going? We've still gotta save the world."

"I know," she says. She smiles at him and watches as comprehension dawns, spreading across his face and leaving in its wake a mix of awe and sadness. She turns as he lets his hand fall. "That's what I'm going to go do."

And she walks off after her sisters.


End file.
